


All Wrapped Up in Emerald, Sapphire and Magenta

by mattysones



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March Challenge: ...This was because it was energetically storming outside with strings of lightening followed by thunderous thunder that shook the ground. But the weather hardly has to do wether one wakes in a wonderfully, stupendously, good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrapped Up in Emerald, Sapphire and Magenta

**Author's Note:**

> In light of Gurabiteshiyon.net being G O N E I'm moving everything I can save to AO3. This stuff is old. OLD OLD OLD.

That morning I had waken in a good mood.

A wonderful mood.

A stupendously magnificent mood!

Normally I would have woke in a bad mood.

A horrible mood.

A grumpily terrible mood.

This was because it was energetically storming outside with strings of lightening followed by thunderous thunder that shook the ground. But the weather hardly has to do wether one wakes in a (wonderfully, stupendously, magnificent) good mood. It depends on if you're warm or not. For example: in the winter, if one wakes happily tucked insides one's nice warm comforter, normally it will be a good day. But if that one (By one I mean you) wakes with the covers kicked off and the draft conveniently coming through the window one will be (horribly) grumpy the rest of what could have been a nice day.

I skipped to work in that raging, howling thunderstorm that day. No, the storm was more or less screaming with merriment; as if the clouds had been laughing so hard they began crying huge raindrop-sized tears and coughing barrels of thunder. You see, I had to look at it this way because nothing could ruin my (wonderful, stupendous, magnificent, jolly) good mood.

So I leaped and bounded to work that day (Even though I really did not need to, I -am- a nationally acclaimed food critic but I always wanted to work in the gift wrapping department of a store ... it doesn't pay very well but that hardly matters.) and was greeted with the grumbles of my fellow workers, which were all promptly ignored.

I'm not sure why business was not booming that particular day, but very few people came to their gifts wrapped. That was just fine with me since it gave me more time to talk with myself about whatever matter seemed important at the time, plus I did enjoy watching what people came in.

Finally a group of interesting three bustled in, all soaking wet. I suppose they were interesting because their hair were all odd colors and they seemed to enjoy insulting one another, in play of course.

The blonde boy that was with them pulled a flat white box from his black trench coat, this he appeared to be protecting as though his life depended on it.

"Why are you giving him a gift now? His birthday was over in February!" Said a purple-haired girl incredulously as she squeezed the water from her dripping pigtails. My, she was pretty.

"Because you know how Eiri-kun gets if he thinks I'm ignoring him, I owe it to him even if we on tour." The blonde replied as though this were the most obvious answer. I do believe I detected a bit of guilt in his tone however.

"Very un-Tohma-like!" A third voice said. A mop brown hair peeked over the blonde's shoulder, twirling an abused pink bunny by the ear. "Neglecting his favorite toy na no da!" He cheered happily.

"Enough Ryu-chan." The girl scolded. She lightly grabbed the bunny-holding one by the ear and dragged him along as the three made their way to my counter. The blonde led them, and began to speak to me when I decided this depressed appearing young man needed some cheering up.

"Welcome to Tetsuya's Cooking Corner! May I take your order?" I asked. The girl and blonde gave puzzled glances to each other and both looked above me where my very own sign clearly stated 'Gift Wrapping'. Ryu-chan grinned maniacally, and I knew he understood me perfectly.

Tohma began slowly and lifted his box as he spoke, "I just wanted this ..."

"CAN DO!" I said as I grabbed the boring white box from him. "What flavor?"

Silence followed my question, but the brown-haired boy answered quickly enough. "Pink! It should taste like pink!" He declared with excitement and some agreeing nods from his bunny.

"Strawberry it is then!" I said as I reached for some shiny pink wrapping paper.

Tohma apparently did not like strawberries, "No!" He protested, "Green, not pink sir."

"Sour green apple it is then! Not my personal favorite but a fine choice indeed." I said as I reached for some shiny green wrapping paper.

The purple haired girl considered Tohma's choice for a moment, "Why not blue? I thought Eiri-san like blue."

"Blueberry it is then!" I said, putting down the green paper.

"Noriko! I'm the one paying." The blonde complained. He turned to me, "Please, leave it green." The boy said with finality.

"But Eiri-san likes strawberry shortcake! It should be pink!" Ryu-chan whined. He obviously believed his choice to be the better.

The three continued bickering and I stood there for a moment debating which color would look best on the assumed present. Then an idea struck me. 'Fruit salad!' I thought and I set away to cutting and taping.

Snip.

Snip.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrp.

Fold, fold, fold.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrp.

Tape.

Tape.

"That'll be one-hundred yen for your fruit salad please." I said as I held out the now decorated box. The three looked up at me surprised. The box was not longer a box. The corners were rearranged to form a pyramid; blue covering one third, green covering another third and pink layered on the remaining side. Silver was the bottom and what completed the package was a silver bow taped to the tip.

Tohma sighed and handed me bill as he took the triangle and hid it in his coat once again.

"That's very shiny of you!" Ryu-chan informed me gleefully as he followed his friend. The pink bunny waved me a farewell and bounced away with its owner. I was a bit surprised when the girl lingered behind with a thoughtful gaze.

"I like you." She stated with a bit of a smirk across her face, "You seem unique, I'd like to talk to you again."

Before I could process that an extremely attractive (young, purple-haired, old-enough-to-be-my-daughter) woman actually wanted to speak to me outside of getting me to give her money, I noticed my hand was being written on with a black marker.

"Call me! We could go out for coffee or something!" She grinned. My new friend blew me a kiss before she raced to her comrades patiently waiting by the store double doors.

I'm afraid that if I had grinned much larger my face would have been all teeth; which I'm sure would have been quite frightful.

My wonderful, stupendous, magnificent, jolly good day had just become that much more astounding, and I think the thunder agreed with me because when I laughed, the ground vibrated with the merriment I was feeling.

Fin.


End file.
